Carretera 77
by i'm-watermelon
Summary: La situación estaba así. Eran las 10:30 de la noche, caminaba a un costado de la carretera 77, hacía un calor sofocante, moría de hambre y de sed y aún le faltaban mínimo 50 minutos para seguir caminando; más de algún conductor en estado de ebriedad o con simple afán de molestar le había sonado el claxon a metros de ella lográndola asustar. KakashixSakura UA. Capítulo único.


Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia original son creación de Masashi Kishimoto. La presente adaptación es de mi autoría.

* * *

-Estúpido calor

 _Grash, grash grash._

-¡Tengo tanta sed!

 _Grash, grash, grash._

-Te odio Ino, te odio…

Cuando a Sakura le dijeron que el último camión que iba a la ciudad salía a las 10 de la noche creyó fielmente en esa información, después de todo su mejor amiga le aseguró dicha declaración una y otra vez.

-Estúpido calor del demonio…

 _-Disculpe, quisiera un camión de regreso a Konoha por favor._

 _-¿Konoha? Lo siento señorita pero el último bus salió hace una hora._

 _-¿Cómo? ¡Pero me dijeron que el último era a las 10!_

 _-Emm, no, el último sale a las 9 de la noche. Siempre ha sido así._

-¡Y yo que inocentemente había creído en Ino! ¡Se suponía que ella era la que sabía!

 _Grash, grash, grash._

La situación estaba así. Eran las 10:30 de la noche, caminaba a un costado de la carretera 77, hacía un calor sofocante, moría de hambre y de sed y aún le faltaban mínimo 50 minutos para seguir caminando; más de algún conductor en estado de ebriedad o con simple afán de molestar le había sonado el claxon a metros de ella lográndola asustar.

-Estúpido calor…

Sus pies dolían y podía jurar que su piel no podía estar más sudorosa, la batería de su celular se había terminado y la mochila que cargaba en sus espaldas cada vez se le hacía más pesada.

Llegando a cierto punto de la carretera pudo divisar a lo lejos las luces de la ciudad de Konoha, pequeños puntos luminosos que solamente le hacían recordar lo mucho que le faltaba para estar en la comodidad de su hogar.

¡Cuánto daría por estar dentro de su pijama amarillo con forma de patito viendo alguna película en su laptop acostada en la cama! Y claro con un buen ventilador.

-Estúpido calor…

Reanudando su caminata apenas pudo avanzar unos cinco pasos cuando escuchó como un automóvil disminuía su velocidad junto a ella, ¿el conductor escuchaba heavy metal?

Decidió no prestarle atención, en los casi cuarenta minutos que llevaba caminando había perdido la cuenta de los poco amables conductores que le habían sonado el claxon o dicho uno que otro "piropo".

Afianzó las correas de las mochilas con sus manos y siguió caminando con la frente muy en alto, sin embargo el automóvil (negro, por cierto) continuó avanzando a lado de ella al ritmo impuesto por la pelirosa.

No fue sino hasta que el conductor bajó la ventanilla del lado del copiloto cuando Sakura se dignó hacerle caso a su "acompañante". Una oleada de aire acondicionado con un sutil perfume varonil le supo a Sakura la gloria. ¡Aire! ¡Eso mismo necesitaba ella en esos momentos!

-Emm, disculpe señorita…

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, hola!

Oh si, ella disfrutaba el aire acondicionado que se escapaba por la ventana del auto.

-Lo siento, el volumen de la música no nos deja escucharnos, le bajaré un poco. Listo, perdone por seguirle de esa manera ¿La he asustado?

Sakura reaccionó cuando el volumen de la estrepitosa música dejó de sonar. Buscó con los ojos la cara del conductor pero entre la oscuridad solo lograba escuchar su voz.

-No se preocupe- le respondió.

-Es la primera vez que paso por esta carretera, no soy de aquí. Me gustaría saber cuánto tiempo me llevaría llegar a la ciudad de Konoha.

-Emm, unos 40 minutos caminando, digo digo… en carro tal vez unos 20 o menos.

-¡Qué bueno! ¿Sabrás si hay alguna gasolinera o comercio aquí cerca?

-Creo que un kilómetro hay una gasolinera y unos de esos establecimientos que abren las 24 horas.

-¡Gracias!

Fue lo último que escuchó del conductor antes de que cerrara la ventana.

¡Ahí iba el automóvil con su aire acondicionado!

Se resignó y siguió caminando lamentándose de su situación y preparando su dulce venganza contra Ino.

Luego de varias piedras, grava, arena y lodo pasó por la gasolinera y aquella tienda. En su monedero tenía el dinero suficiente para una botella de litro y medio de agua helada y unas galletas. Eso funcionaría para su regreso.

Salió de la tienda dispuesta a beber de su agua cuando una voz la detuvo.

-¿Señorita?

Ella se volvió confundida viendo a un joven unos 5 años mayor que ella.

-Soy el que le ha pedido señas sobre la ciudad en la carretera.

Sakura reconoció la voz. ¡Era el conductor, el dueño del aire acondicionado!

-¡Oh sí, claro!

-¿Has caminado todo este tiempo?

-Si… ¿gustas una galleta?

-No gracias, estoy bien, ¿Vas a la ciudad?

Sakura asintió mientras devoraba su cena.

El chico lo pensó un poco, -Hum, si no te molesta puedo llevarte.

A Sakura le hizo un "click" en el cerebro. ¿Aceptaría la propuesta de un desconocido? ¡Podrían secuestrarla, abusar de ella, asesinarla! ¡Podrían llevarla a otro lugar muy distinto! Dejaría de ver a su familia y todos estarían preocupados por ella –especialmente Ino con un terrible cargo de conciencia por lo del bus…- y harían campañas para buscarla, su foto aparecerá por todos lados y ella vivirá en otra ciudad desconocida amenazada por su secuestrador y tendrá que trabajar para ellos y…

-Sé que te da miedo, si no estás segura adelante- la voz masculina la trajo a la realidad – No puedo pedirte que confíes en un extraño, pero no puedo dejar que la señorita, que por cierto me ha ayudado, camine sola por la noche en un lugar tan peligroso. ¿Qué dices?

Sakura lo pensó unos momentos. "Al carajo todos los miedos y lo que pueda pasar, éste tipo tiene aire acondicionado", y pues… aceptó.

Después de algunos kilómetros recorridos, calles transitadas y avenidas. Llegaron a la ciudad. Sakura estaba sana y salva, el trayecto había sido muy ameno entre música y pláticas vagas.

-¿Segura que te puedo dejar aquí?

-Sí, estoy bastante cerca de mi casa.

El chico miró alrededor asegurándose de que el lugar estuviera iluminado y transitado.

-Además – continuo ella – El hotel que buscas está cinco cuadras adelante y dos a la derecha.

-Gracias de nuevo. Toma tu mochila, que tengas buenas noches.

Sakura caminó hasta su hogar, ¡Ahí estaba su puerta! Presurosa entró y corrió a su cuarto quitándose toda esa ropa sucia y sudada. Un buen baño estaría bien.

-Después de todo el día terminó bien. ¡Todo gracias a…! ¿Cómo se llamaba? No puede ser, conocí a un chico lindo y ni siquiera pregunté su nombre… ¿Qué es esto?

Una tarjeta salía de uno de los bolsos de su mochila.

-Hatake Kakashi. Arquitecto…

Un perfume sutil varonil la envolvió. Sonrió para ella, el número de celular del chico estaba en la tarjeta.

Tal vez Ino no sufriría tanto con su venganza…

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Que suerte ha tenido Sakura! Saludos a todos, les mando un abrazo.

Historia publicada el 1 de agosto de 2016


End file.
